A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes
A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes is a original song from Disney's Cinderella which was covered by the 2006 edition of Disney's Circle of Stars. The song features lead vocals by Raven-Symoné, Anneliese van der Pol, Orlando Brown, Kyla Pratt, Brenda Song, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Ashley Tisdale, Amy Bruckner, Alyson Michalka and Ricky Ullman. Lyrics Raven Symone: A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep, In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for you keep.. Alyson Michalka: Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through.. Anneliese Van Der Pol: No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believin.. Ashley Tisdale: The dream that you wish will come true. All: Hey Yea Yea Raven Symone: Yea Yea! All: Hey Yea Yea Yea Raven Symone: Yea! All: Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah! Dylan and Cody Sprouse: A dream is a wish your heart makes.. Kyla Pratt: When you're feeling small.... Brenda Song: Alone in the night you whisper.. Alyson Michalka: Thinking no one can hear you at all (Orlando Brown: Hear you at all..) Raven Symone: You wake.. Ashley Tisdale: With the morning sunlight.. Kyla Pratt: To find fortune that is smiling on you (Ricky Ullman, Orlando Brown, Anneliese Van Der Pol: Smiling on you) Raven Symone & Orlando Brown: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow For all you know tomorrow Raven Symone: The dream that you wish will come true.. Brenda Song, Amy Bruckner and Kyla Pratt: Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah (All: A dream is a wish) Alyson Michalka: When you can dream Then you can start (Raven: Then you can start!) A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Raven: Make with your heart) Alyson Michalka: When you can dream Then you can start (All: A dream is a wish, Yeah!) A dream is a wish you.. All: Make with your heart Orlando Brown: A dream is a wish your heart makes Alyson Michalka: When you fast asleep (Orlando: Fast asleep) Ashley Tisdale: In dreams you will lose your heartaches Brenda Song & Ricky Ullman: Whatever you wish for you keep (Orlando: Keep...) Raven Symone: You wake with the morning sunlight Dylan and Cole Sprouse: To find fortune that is smiling on you (Ashley and Alyson: fortune that is smiling on you) Anneliese Van Der Pol & Orlando Brown: Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow Raven & Orlando: Because for all you know tomorrow Raven: The dream that you wish will come true.. Ricky Ullman: No matter how your heart is grieving Kyla Pratt: If you keep on believing Raven Symone: The dream that you wish will come true Raven: Yea Yea (All: Em hm, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Orlando Brown: A dream is a wish All: When you can dream Then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Raven Symone: A dream is a wish) All: When you can dream Then you can start (Girls: A dream is a wish, yeah) All: A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Orlando: You Know!) All: When you can dream (Orlando: Whoo!) Then you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart.. (Raven: Yeah, yeah) Alyson Michalka: When you can dream Then you can start (Orlando: Can start) A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Raven: Make with your heart) (Orlando: A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah) All: A dream is a wish that you can start A dream is a wish you make with your heart (Orlando: A dream is a wish) When you can dream Then you can start A dream is a wish you make with you heart.. (Orlando: Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea) Category:Songs Category:Songs from films Category:Disney Circle of Stars Category:Disney albums